Triangle of Love and Confusion:Season One
by LaughLiveLoveLife
Summary: A triangle has grown between three people John Ross, Pamela Rebecca, Christopher. After disappearing 6 months ago and as the new lawyer of Ewing Oil she is out to start a new life, hurt the people that hurt her dad. Discovering the truth she is going to learning about what love really is and just how confusing life can be when two Ewing men are in love with you.
1. Chapter 1

Triangle of Love and Confusion:Season One

Author Note- Sorry if the beginning of the story seems rush but I'm trying to get into when she starts working at Ewing Oil. I just wanted to give you guys a little background and a sense of her relationship with both men. Please let me know what you think of the story and if I should continue with it. I always thought that a love triangle between these three would be amazing. Sorry for any typing errors I'm using WordPad.

_Chapter One: _

**Background Imformation:**

**Chararcters- **

Pamela Rebecca Barnes- Caught in between two men John Ross and Christopher. Daughter of Cliff Barnes and Afton Cooper. She is a lawyer who workers with Ewing Oil. She grew up with both men because they went to school together. She has a brief history with both because Christopher was her first boyfriend but then she moved away because of college and they broke up. John Ross went to college with her and they dated while in college. Once college was finish she just disappear with out any trace because her father had found out about her past relationships and kept her hidden in London, England. Now she is back and working at Ewing Oil as a lawyer and looking to start a new relationship with her new boyfriend Tommy. She is out for revenge on the Ewing's because of lies that Cliff fed her.

John Ross Ewing In love with Pamela since middle school. Got his chance but she disappear without a trace and is looking and trying to get her back. He is the head of Ewing Oil with 45 percent of the company and owns half of Southfork with Bobby. He has not dated or hooked up with anyone recently.

Christopher Ewing Was the first love of Pamela. Still is in love with her and was sadden when he heard about her and his cousin getting together. Is looking out for revenge. Was both happy and sadden by Pamela disappearing. He was happy because he only wants her to be happy with him and only him. Now that she is back he is going to do everything in his power to get her back. He owns 25 percent of the company.

Sue Ellen Ewing Mother of John Ross and wife of J.R. Ewing. Really close friend of Pamela. Does not like Elena Ramos. Has a feeling she is up to something along with Pamela's new boyfriend Tommy. She is someone that is looking out for Pamela and has her back. Owns 10 percent of the company.

J.R Ewning- Husband of Sue Ellen and father of John Ross. He does not like Cliff but does like Pamela because he sees who her loyalties lie with and its with his family. Does not like Elena either because she seems to be scheming up something to bring down the oil company down. Owns 15 percent of the company.

Bobby Ewing- Husband of Pam Barnes Ewing and father of Christopher Ewing. He was sad to hear about Pamela and Christopher breaking up and a little mad about Pamela and John Ross getting together. Now that she is back he has teamed up with Christopher to get her back. Owns 15 percent of the company.

Pam Barnes Ewing- Wife of Bobby Ewing and mother of Christopher Ewing. Good friend and aunt of Pamela. Was also upset about Pamela and Christopher breaking up and is also trying to get them back together. Owns 10 percent of the company.

Elena Ramos- Bestfriend of Pamela Rebecca Barnes and is out to get everything from her. Is having an affair with Tommy behind Pamela back.

Tommy-Boyfriend of Pamela Rebecca Barnes and is having an affair with Elena.

Afton Cooper-Mother of Pamela Rebecca Barnes Cooper. Bestfriend of Sue Ellen and Good friend of Pam. Does not like Tommy for her daughter and does not like Elena.

Cliff Barnes- Is in love with Afton Copper father of Pamela Rebecca Barnes not like the Ewing's. Cliff told Pamela lies about the Ewing's trying to hurt him.

**Plot-**

A triangle has grown between three people John Ross, Pamela Rebecca, Christopher. What happens when she is back with a new boyfriend after disappearing 6 months ago. Now as the new lawyer of Ewing Oil she is out to start a new life and hurt the people that tried to hurt her dad. While discovering the truth she is going to learning about what love really is and just how confusing life can be when two Ewing men have falling in love with you.

**On with the story:**

**Set in High School-(Close to the end of Senior Year)**

Pamela Rebecca Barnes was excited that in two months she was going to be able to get a new car because she had using a old beat up truck for a while. As she got to school in her cheerleading uniform she met up with her two closes friends John Ross and Christopher who were both football players. She really was excited about the game tonight. As she saw them approach she jumped into her boyfriend Christopher arms and gave him a kiss and John Ross tried to not to look jealous of Christopher for getting the girl of his dreams.

"Hey Christopher! Hey John Ross!" Pamela said as she let go of Christopher and went to give a hug to John Ross. John Ross smiled and said in her ear"Hi beautiful" she just smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Christopher pulled them apart and grabbed her hand and said,"So, are you looking forward to cheering me on tonight?"

She said,"Of course I'm looking forward to cheering you both on tonight. I hope we win tonight so we can all celebrate at Southfork." Christopher looked a little bit upset about hearing her wanting to cheer on John Ross. They have always been competing against each other since they were kids. Now he feels like that is happening with them trying to win over Pamela's heart which he has won so far being her boyfriend and all.

John Ross just smiled knowing that she is also going to be cheering him on too. Hope grew in his heart. The bell rang off they were to class. They all had the same schedule so they all sat together in class.

Just as the day was coming the end the guys went to locker rooms to prepare for the game today. Pamela being head cheerleader went to go and check on her cheerleaders to make sure they knew the steps for tonight's pregame performance they always do.

Out in the field were Pam and Bobby Ewing and Sue Ellen and J.R Ewning to cheer for their sons. Cliff and Afton were also there to cheer on their daughter. Pam and Bobby could not believe that Christopher and Pamela were dating, there are so excited because the like her and see what good it was doing their son so far. Christopher was telling them the other day how he Pamela was the one for him.

J.R and Sue Ellen were also excited because they had just gotten the news that John Ross had gotten a scholarship to play football at Harvard were Pamela Rebecca was going to study Law. They are the only ones that knew about John Ross being in love Pamela so they became jealous of the bond Bobby and Pam had with Pamela. They were just waiting for the kids to go to college so that their son could have a shot at happiness.

The game had just started so the cheerleaders came out to do a routine before announcing the team to the guest. Pamela got to call out both Christopher and John Ross because she was head Cheerleader. The game was played and their team won. They all went out to Southfork except Cliff because of the grudge that he held.

Christopher road with his parents as John Ross road with his parents and Pamela with her mother Afton.

In the car with her mother Afton Pamela asked her,"Did you like the new routines that I came up with for today?"

Afton said,"Of course honey. How is your relationship with Christopher going.?"

"Great mom. I just feel a little weird knowing that it will not last because I am moving away to Havard after graduation. I do not know how to tell him yet. What should I do?" she asked her mom.

" That's up to you honey. Maybe you should ask John Ross since you guys are really close." she advise.

" That's what I will do then." she said as the arrived at Southfork.

Everybody got out of their cars and Pamela went straight to John Ross and said"I need to talk to you tomorrow so meet me at our special place in the park."

He just nodded and said,"Okay."

Christopher from a far frown along with his parents while Sue Ellen and J.R. and Afton smiled. Deep down Afton always thought John Ross and Pamela were better suited than Pamela and Christopher but did not say anything to not upset her daughter.

Bobby and J.R had call the house after the game so that the maids had food prepare for them right after. The smell of the food got to all of them so they all went to eat at the diner table. As they all sat at the table Sue Ellen started a conversation with Afton leaving Pam trying to get into also. J.R. and Bobby were talking about the company while the boys were fighting over getting Pamela attention. Pamela would drift off thing about how to break it off with Christopher without sounding mean. But then she thought about John Ross help and began to focus more on what the guys were saying to her.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything cousin because I still have a few more months to think about it." Christopher said.

John Ross just nodded and said,"Okay what ever you say but college is still very important."

Pamela nodded and turned to John Ross," Where have you applied to?" she asked.

He smiled at her and said,"That's a surprise you will find out later on this year."

"Why? I want to know now. Come on and tell me." Pamela asked while touching his cheek so that he would not try to look away and avoid her question. Christopher looked on with a glare.

John Ross nodded his head and said," You can wait we have one more month left of school and I just can not wait to surprise you. Anyways get routines today." she said trying to change the subject.

As the conversation drifted off the time went by fast and Pamela and her mom had to leave. Pamela went to give Christopher a kiss and John Ross a hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye and hug goodbye to everyone else.

The next day Pamela went to the park close to Southfork and walked to the tree that became hers and John Ross's special place to spend time together. As she got there she notice that he was already there waiting for her so she called out his name and ran into his arms that stretched out for her. He caught her and spinned her around before placing her on the ground.

"What do you want to talk about?" John Ross started to ask.

"As you know, I applied to Harvard and have not told Christopher but what you do not know is that I got accepted. I feel like our relationship is just a high school kind and I need to break up with him but I do not know how. I need your help." she said trying to get him to understand.

Once he heard the word break up he got so excited that he tried not to let that be obvious. "Well what you could do is try to just be honest with him because honesty is the best policy and if he takes it badly then you know that it is not meant to be. Also congradulations on getting in." then John Ross pulled her into a hug.

She felt sparks when ever she was around John Ross but special now knowing that he would always be there for like he has been. They stayed there a little longer talking about everything from what they wanted for the future to telling jokes. Then they went there separate ways.

The day after graduation:

Pamela still had not told Christopher about her plans so she finally got her courage up and went to visit him to break the news.

"Hey, I missed you yesterday." Christopher said greeting her.

Her smiled faded a little as she began," I need to talk to you about something very important. I do not believe that it is working out because I moving away for college. Please know that I love you very much." she said crying her eyes out.

Christopher had tears rolling down his face as he looked at her in shocked. He could not believe that his girlfriend of over two years was saying. "Why did you not say anything before. Why now? I will fight for you because we belong together." he said with a determine face.

She nodded her head and grabbed his face and kissed him with passion and broke the kiss and said," I love you to but it is over. I'm so sorry. I'm leaving tomorrow." She then left only looking back once when he called her name all the way out into the parking lot.

**At Harvard:**

Pamela was trying to not think about her break up with Christopher that she had two months ago. She needed to move on. Out of nowhere John Ross popped into her head. She forgot to say goodbye and find out where he was going to go to school. She called him and waited until the he picked up.

"Hey stranger." she said into the phone.

"Hey." he said backed.

Before she could say anything else she heard a person knock on her door. She open it and there stood John Ross in the flesh in front of her. She hugged him so close that it looked like it was years since she had seen him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him still in shocked.

" I go to school her to study business and I play football here." he replied back," So what have you been up to since the break that I heard happen before you came up here? Are you still single are you dating?" he finish saying.

"I'm single stilling looking for someone special." she said lose in her thoughts.

"Why do we not go out then tonight. I mean you are single and I am single so perfect match." he responded hoping to get a date with her before someone else did.

She nodded because she always had a crush on him so now was the chance to take a chance on him.

The first date between them was everything that they expected. They kept on dating for six months when things started to get heated between them one night. John Ross was a virgin having never had a girlfriend during high school. What he did not know was that so was Pamela. So, when the both confessed it when making out Pamela thought that they should make love.

" Are you sure." he said.

"Yes." She replied taking off her shirt then bra.

He just looked at her amazed by her and then kissed her with all that was him. That night they made love to each other. There first time being one that they would never forget.

The next morning Pamela woke up happier than ever having experience what love is supposed to be. She remembers when John Ross first told her that he had been in love with her since they were kids. It was on their third date she also revealed that she always felt sparks also but was afraid and confuse because of Christopher. As she was day dreaming into space John Ross woke up and just watched the love of his life day-dream. He could not believe that he finally got what he always wanted which is the love of his love. He thought that it was worth it to wait to make love because it felt special to be with her. It was an a plus knowing that nothing never happen between Pamela and his cousin while they were dating. He gave her a kiss to get here out of her day-dream.

She responded with passion and they began round two in the morning. After taking a shower they both had breakfast and went to class. As the years went by Sue Ellen, J.R. and Afton would come over and visit them when they had breaks from school.

When Graduation came they were excited because Pamela had accomplished a degree in Law and John Ross in Business. The day after graduating Pamela went to meet her dad and that is when Cliff told her of what J.R. was trying to do to him.

Pamela could not believe her ears. Especially when her dad said John Ross also planned to do the same when they got home. So, when her dad offered her to move to London she took it. She went to pack when left without saying goodbye to anyone even her mother.

**6 months later -**

John Ross could not believe that his life would turn out like this after college. He always thought that he and Pamela would move back to Southfork together and start a family and get married and grow old together. What was strange was how she disappear out of nowhere without trace left behind. I stared to work at Ewing Oil with 45 percent of the company working alongside my family including my cousin and my uncle Bobby and aunt Pam.

So, you can imagine my surprise when she applied to be the company's lawyer. I automatically said yes just like everybody else did. I have not dated anyone because I knew she would come back to me. After everything we have been through, we belong together. I just know it.

The next day at a meeting that we had she sat there with all of us as if she had just not disappear and nothing had happen. The tension in the room was high that you could cut it with a knife. After the meeting I approached her before Christopher could and asked," Would you like to go out and grab lunch?"

She nodded her head no and said," I'm going to lunch with my boyfriend Tommy. Sorry." and left.

Everybody stood there shocked at what they heard. Christopher looked determine to find out what happen as did John Ross considering they did not even have a proper break up.

John Ross had bum look into and follow her while Christopher was already plotting to take her away.

Author Notes - What do you think so far? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: I hope you liked the first chapter. Now with this chapter there will be a little bit more drama because that is what Dallas really is. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the chapter, it will help greatly. Sorry for an spelling mistakes that there may be in the story. Also the chapter is a little shorter than what I plan but you will understand why when you read it._

_A shout out to Sarah and Pat who are the only ones that review. Also thanks for liking the first chapter. I hope you like this one too._

Chapter Two:

_John Ross had bum look into it and follow her while Christopher was already plotting to take her away_.

**At the Lunch (Pamela's Point of View)**

As she arrived at Texas Steak House she saw Tommy already waiting for her at a table in the far end. She went to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. She noticed a little bit of attention in the room so she asked, "What's wrong honey?"

He is just looked at her for a moment and said," Where have you been? What took you so long to get here?"

She was a little taken back with the questions because she would have never suspected that he would be so jealous. "I have been at work. I came right after. "She answered still rethinking what her father said about Tommy.

What no one knew was that it was her father Cliff that introduces her to Tommy a week before coming back to Dallas. She thought that it was too early to start dating Tommy because she barely knew him and wanted to get to know him better before anything happen but it was her father that convinced her to go ahead and say yes to Tommy.

She still did not sleep with him because she barely got to know what little she did know about him. Even though, Tommy was pressuring her since their third date to sleep with him. That is when her mind drifted off to John Ross and how he had waited for her and how special their first time was because it was with each other. She even remembers how Christopher had waited years and still nothing had happen and he did not complain.

As they order their meal she spotted her best friend Elena Ramos across the restaurant looking a little sad. She decides to invite her to come and eat with her and Tommy. As she went over there to greet her she started to remember her first time that she met her.

It was when she had left to London with her father that she met her at a small coffee shop. She had bumped into her by accident when try to put her credit card into her wallet while caring her coffee in her hand. She apologized to her then commented on her good taste on shoes and went her separate ways. What she did not overlook was that she kept meeting her at the café every day at the same time for the six months that she would live in London for. Even though, she did find it a bit strange she did not want to over think it because what she needed now were friends now that she is back in Dallas.

"Hey, Elena. What are you doing her in Dallas and all alone?" she asked Elena.

"I moved her because I broke off my relationship with the guy I was telling you about because I fell for another who is dating someone who I know. I guess that I just needed a change after all the heart-break and decide to come here." she responded try to sound sad and get Pamela to feel sad for her.

Pamela being nice fell for it and invited her to the table where she and Tommy were eating. Once she got there Tommy looked at her and then Elena and a flash of nervousness was caught in his body language but he quickly recovered before Pamela could notice. As the lunch date continued Elena brought up that she was staying at a hotel so Pamela decided to ask her if she wanted to stay over that her house. Elena said yes automatically.

The lunch date finished early because Pamela had to return back to the office and continue to work getting the drilling right legalize by within a week. As their lawyer she to make sure that they were not breaking any rules. For that she was going to have to interact with both John Ross and Christopher. She knew that it was going to be awkward because of her past with both. But if they really did love her they would leave the personal out the business.

As she got back to work she noticed to sets of flowers on her desk. One set was sunflowers and the other was white roses. She could already tell who sent her which ones because it was not the first time they have done that to her.

_Memory:_

_It was Pamela's first prom she was going to go. What made her so nervous was that she was a freshman and no one had asked her yet. Not only that but both Christopher and John Ross had acted weird with her all week since they announced the prom. To add to already stressful event they have fought all week that even J.R and Bobby weren't talking because of their sons. My mom had looked like she was feeling a little guilty over something she would not tell me. I thought it was all crazy because it was just a prom and there was going to be more than one. _

_Once there was one more week left until prom both boys came run to me when I went to Southfork to hang out with Sue Ellen because she and Pam were the only ones not acting too weird. They came screaming my name saying something I could not hear because they were talking at the same time. The only thing that I could make out was date. _

_"What did you guys say?" She asked them._

_John Ross spoke before Christopher, "Will you be my date for Prom?" Christopher looked made at John Ross by the time he finished his sentenced._

_Before Pamela could answer, Christopher took her hand dragged her away with John Ross trying to drag her back so she could answer his question. Pamela was confused about what was going. Her face began to heat up under all that was happening right now. Christopher yelled on top of his lungs as fast as he could, "Will you go with me instead of John Ross to the prom?" _

_Then he stopped yelling as he got done saying what he had to say. She stopped and looked at the two boys in front of her. "You both want to go to prom with me?" she asked._

_Both boys nodded at her, "Are you sure its me and not one of those girls that are always trying to get your attention?" she asked them._

_She wanted to be sure that she heard them alright because it seems like a dream knowing that these two men wanted to go out with her. Yes, she said men in her mind because that is what they were when they were around her. Mom always said that you can tell when boys turn into men when they learn how to respect a woman and treat them like you would a glass vase filled with flowers. The only ways to do that is with care and acknowledge how beautiful the flowers are every day. That is how the men in front of her have done in this exact moment. _

_When they both nodded to my question again I was in shocked by them. I never thought two of my best friends would look at me like that. I told them, "Can I think about it and let you know tomorrow? I really am in shocked. I think I already know who I want to say yes to but I want to know for sure." I said try to not hurt anyone's feelings. To do that I gave both of them kisses on the cheek. _

_I ran inside grabbed Sue Ellen hand and dragged her to the quest room that they always had for me when I stayed there and I locked the door when she got inside. She looked at me with a smile on her face and said, "Honey what is wrong?"_

_I paced and then stopped to look at her then paced again a few times and repeated the same thing maybe four times before she stopped me and said, "Do you want me to call your mom right now?" _

_I nodded at her then said, "Will you stay also." She nodded at me and went to go and get my mom._

_She came back within seconds with my mom in toe. They both looked at me with smiles as if they already knew what it was that I was going to say. But, how could they know if no one knew what happen. Maybe John Ross already told them. "What do you guys know?" I said quietly. _

_They both turned to me and Sue Ellen said, "Did John Ross ask you to prom?" I nodded waiting for her to finish asking if Christopher asked but she just smiled as if she did not know that Christopher asked also. _

_That when I realized that she did not know about that so I told them everything that happen. Sue Ellen went screaming for Pam after I was finish. All my mom said was, "You are going to have to decide who you like the best like a man who you could possible date honey. We will talk more when we get home. I have to go stop Sue Ellen from killing Pam. I will be right back honey, and don't ya worry your pretty little heady Pammy." As she went running after Sue Ellen into the kitchen._

_You could hear Sue Ellen and Pam yelling about who really liked me and something about chemistry and long-term. I could barely make out any of it because they were screaming over each other. When my mom got there they were both telling her something at the same time. It go even wore when J.R. and Bobby got there because the ladies told them then they started arguing. _

_I could not believe how stressful prom could be. I already knew who I wanted to take but I just did not want to hurt the other person._

_End of memory_

Author Notes- I will put in the next chapter who it was that she took.

John Ross came in her office bring her out of her memory. "I hope you like the flowers. I see Christopher got you ones also." He said.

She nodded and said, "Thanks. They are beautiful."

"I need to know why you left me. Why did you just leave knowing how I felt about you? Now you have a boyfriend. Did you know I felt when you told me that? I felt cheap and used Pamela." He said with hurt in his voice.

Just as he finished that sentence Christopher came in, "Now you know how I felt when she got together with you right after our break up. The difference between you and me is that I'm going to fight for and not sit here and whine." He said with a determine look on his face as he continue, "I know that we belong together Pamela. I can feel it."

"What makes you think that I won't fight for her? I'm the one that went with her to college because I knew what it meant to her. I'm the one that was by her sided for all these years showing her what love really is." John Ross responded back with passion in his voice.

Pamela just looked at the two fighting. She could not believe her ears after what they did to her dad. "What makes either one of you think that I want to get back with you? I have a boyfriend that I love and did not screw my father over." She said interrupting the two men in front of her.

They both turned to look at her in shock as to what she was talking about. "What are you talking about Pamela? We did not do anything." John Ross said try to understand what she was talking about.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? You screwed my father out of a deal and he almost went bankrupted because of you guys. " Pamela yelled at them.

How can they acted as if she was crazy. She still remembers her dads face when he told her. She felt her heart-break because she really did fall for both men. Not only that but she gave John Ross something that was so dear to her that she can never take back. Not that she would if she could.

"I still do not understand what you are talking about because we never did anything to your father. Maybe you should have a talk with your father because we did nothing to him." said Christopher with John Ross nodding away.

"Well, what do you guys want then because I have to get back to work." she said. It was taking all of her to not throw them out of her office because she knew it was unprofessional.

"I want to know if we can meet later today for dinner"...

Author Notes- Who said the last line? Let me know who do you think it was. Also, we finally have Tommy and Elena in this chapter. Also in the memory I left a cliffhanger because I want you guys to let me know who you think she said yes to. Please review!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Author's Note- This chapter will please both John Ross/Pamela Rebecca and Christopher/Pamela Rebecca fans. Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter and story. Also I'm sadden by the news of one of the greatest actors who just passed away, Paul Walker. May he rest in peace. _

_Also sorry that it took me this long to write this chapter but I hope that it was worth it. A shout out to Johnny and Pat who are the only ones that reviewed. Thanks it meant a lot._

**Pamela's view point-**

_"I want to know if we can meet later today for dinner"..._said Christopher.

She nodded her head yes to him because she knew that it would hurt John Ross. Which it did because when she turned to look at him she saw the look of a man who just saw his wife cheat right in front of him. Then he just looked at her with a smirk like he knew why she said yes. As he left he nodded at her.

After John Ross had left she turned to look at Christopher who had a smiled on his face like he had just one something. " What time do you want to go to lunch because it's noon so if you want to go now?" she asked hoping saying yes was not a mistake.

"Sure. What ever you want. Do want to go eat mexican food? I know it's your favorite." he asked her hoping she said yes.

She nodded her head yes because she loved mexican food. She felt like it had been years since she had eaten mexican food. She and Christopher use to go eat mexican food ever week when they dated in high school. That was one of the reason that she felt in love with him because he always use to always make her feel special by doing what every she wanted when they went out on dates.

As she got her handbag and keys she noticed a letter on her desk. It did not have a name on it that said who it was from. She quickly grabbed it and put in her handbag and went with Christopher to the parking lot so that he could drive them both to the restaurant. He grabbed her hand as they got there but let go as they reached the car. He had a black sports car which surprised Pamela because she always thought he was more of a truck kind of person. Little did she know that she was in for a surprise that he had for her.

On the way to the restaurant they listen to country music artist like The Band Perry and Tim McGraw. As the song Southern Girl by Tim McGraw came on he decide to sing to her. She started to blush because she had never seen him like that. She felt special and realized that maybe its okay to break rules once in while. When she decided to come back all she wanted to do was hurt him and John Ross. As Christopher continue to sing to her he looked at her when he sang the words **Don't you know,Ain't nothing in the whole wide world,Like a southern girl(Southern girl rock my world),(Hazel eyes and golden curls),(Put on a country song),(Will dance all night long).**

She would just blushed every time because she felt special knowing that is how he felt about her. As the song finished he parked the car and they walked across to the restaurant in front. It was the same one that they would always visit back in high school. What she did notice was that there were no cars in the parking lot. Maybe he was up to something that was more than what he had told her.

As they entered the restaurant she noticed no one was inside beside the owner who came out to greet them. "Nice to see you too together again. I hope to be one day at your wedding of course. I watched your relationship from the beginning when he first brought you here to the time he took you to prom in high school." the owner named Noe Luis said with a spanish accent.

Christopher smiled at the middle age man and responded with,"Of course I want to put a ring on that finger and have a bunch of kids with her. Right now, I just want to say thank you for doing this for me."

I was to in shock to correct them by the honesty in Christopher and Noe(as he liked to be called)had in their voices. I never knew that people thought she belonged with Christopher, she always thought that there love was puppy love. As she thought more about it, it hit her with a ton of bricks of all the tender moments that she has had with Christopher over the years. Maybe she what she really thought of love was all just a mistake.

What she had with John Ross was just lust then. She was brought out of her thoughts when Christopher took her hand and they were seated. "What were you thinking about, sweetheart." he asked her with a smile on his face.

She smiled back and said,"Us and what went wrong with us. My past relationship with John Ross."

"Well us still exist as long as you want it to. I have not dated anyone since you ended us. Pamela I love you so much and we belong together. Even the owner of the restaurant knows it." he said hoping to get her to realize that he was telling the truth.

"How can you say that. You came down to Massachusetts to start a fight with John Ross over our ended relationship. You guys both had broken hands and were bruised all over your faces. A man who loved me would have talked about with me before having to resort to violence." she finished with tears in her eyes. As she closed her eyes she had a flashed back to what had happen that day.

_Flashback: At Harvard_

_John Ross was seated at a bench outside on campus with Pamela in between his legs. She kept on turning her head so that he could kiss her every once in while. She felt like she could love this man for the rest of her life. As they were making out she hears someone calling her name. She pulls away from John Ross and sees Christopher making a bee line straight to them with an anger look on his face directed at John Ross. John Ross got up and stand in front of Christopher. _

_"What do want Christopher? Why are you hear?" John Ross asked. _

_His response was a punch in the face which he quickly responded back with one. Before Pamela was aware both men were rolling on the floor fighting. She felt helpless screaming telling them to stop but what could she do when both men were striking punches like bad men screaming at each other._

_"Why did you have to get in between us?" Christopher asked throwing another punch at his cousin._

_"Me getting in between? You got in between us when we were little by asking her out knowing that I wanted to be the man for her." John Ross screamed back his cousin._

_Pamela decided to call one of the guys from the football team to come and break them apart for her. As they were broken apart they noticed that Pamela was in between them now and crying. Both men felt bad for what they had done._

_Pamela took a deep breath before saying,"What you two doing? I thought you loved me John Ross, clearly I was wrong. Christopher are you insane. What come have made you come all the way down here to just beat up your cousin."_

_"You! I'm in love with you. I will always be in love with you but I can not let you be with him after everything that we have been through. You know he is just going to cheat on you. He does not know what love is and when you fall for him he is going to run out on you." Christopher said pleading her to understand. _

_John Ross not believing his ears said," Me cheating what are you talking about? I loved her way before you even knew what love was. I was the one who was left aside when we were kids because you sweet talked her into believing that you were better for her. It must have killed you to know that she wanted me but settled for you."_

_Christopher had tears in his eyes when he said,"You think it's all about how I supposedly made her fall in love with me. Have you ever consider that maybe she could have loved me for me? No, of course not because John Ross always has to get his way. You say I get my way every time but think again."_

_Pamela finally got a word in by saying,"Is this just a competition between the two of you. Is that all I am a prize for one of you two win."_

_John Ross went to hug his girlfriend but she pulled away." I want nothing to do with you guys. So, Christopher just leave and never come back and John Ross we are on a break for now." She said before running away leaving two men looking at her as she ran._

_End of flashback_

As she opened her eyes she remembers calling her mom the same telling her what happen. If only she could do that now. Christopher looked at her hoping she just would realize that if she had to fight for her again he would. She was definitely worth it to him. He took her hand and said,"Please give us another chance."

She could only stare into his eyes and see all that they have been through together. She also saw the how she ruined a relationship between two cousins. Then she remembered that she was dating Tommy. She nodded her head no when Tommy came to minded. She felt like she was cheating on him so she ran. She got her bag and walked outside a hauled a cab and got in. She told the driver to go to her apartment. When she got there she decide to open the a big bowl of fruit that she bought at the market because she left Chris before they could actually eat.

She was starving so she paired the fruit with milk and sat down to watch Person of Interest. As the day went by she remembered that a note had been left at her desk with her name on it. She opened it up and realized that it was about her father and Tommy. What could her father have to do with Tommy. Later on, Elena came in since she had told her friend that she could stay over.

Elena asked her about her day so she explained all that happen."What did happen when you were kids that made these two fight over you?"

"When we were freshman in high school we had a prom and both John Ross and Christopher decide to ask me and I had to choose who I wanted to go with." Pamela said telling her into detail about who she chose.

_Flashback:_

_I could not believe how stressful prom could be. I already knew who I wanted to take but I just did not want to hurt the other person. I went down downstairs made my way to the kitchen and told the my mom and J.R., Sue Ellen, Bobby, Pam that I had made up my mind but wanted to run it by my mom. They all nodded at me while each smirking hoping that it was their son that I would take. _

_My mom grabbed my hand and lead me to her car and we drove home. When we got home she sat me in the living room and asked,"So who do want to take? Be honest with me Pammy and remember that I can tell when you are lying to me."_

_I looked at her in the eyes and said,"John Ross mommy. I can talk to him a lot more than I can with Chris."_

_She just nodded her head and we watched a TV show to ease my anxiety away. We watched Dawson's Creek finally were Joey chooses Pacey over Dawson. I loved that she chose Pacey over Dawson because she really did think that when you love someone you love them with flaws and all. That LOVE did take compromise. At least that is what her mom always told her. _

_The next day she woke up had breakfast got in the shower and went to Southfork with her mother. When she got there all four the adults were there waiting to know who she would take to the dance. She felt nervous because she felt bad hurting Chris. _

_Her mom sat them all down at the table in the dinning room and said that she had made up her mind. "I just want to let you guys know that I care about both Chris and John Ross but that I decided to go with a person that I feel more of a connection with. That is John Ross." J.R. and Sue Ellen both had smiles on their faces. _

_Bobby and Pam looked at each other with a look that said this is not over. Pamela went over to the boys who were in John Ross's room and told them who she had chosen. Chris went crying out of the room to talk to his parents while John Ross hugged Pamela and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _

_As the days passed and prom day was finally here, Sue Ellen decided to help Afton get Pamela ready to go to prom with her son. They had chosen a long but strapless dress that hugged Pamela's curves that she had grown over these past weeks while cheerleading in school. The dress was red and had really diamonds around the top and below her chest. Her hair was up into a neatly bun with a few pearl pins to keep the bun in place. She had black heals to go with it and a black clutch. Sue Ellen could not believe that she was going to get the daughter law that she always wanted._

_"You look stunning sweetheart. You are going to knock my son over how beautiful you look." said Sue Ellen_

_"You really do Pammy." said Afton_

_"Thank you so much for everything." responded Pamela to the both of them. Then she lean in to give them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

_At Southfork_

_J.R. could not believe that he was helping his son get ready to go to prom with his dream daughter in law. "Remember to always treat a women with respect. Never leave her alone with another guy because you never know what they can do to her." he advise his son while fixing his tie. _

_John Ross just nodded to him while trying to calm his nerves. He was worried that Chris was going to do something to ruin Pamela's and his prom tonight. Even though, Chris already asked this girl named Mardi out to prom. Little did he know that what Chris had planned with his parents was going to be after prom was over. _

_As J.R. finished his son's tie the door bell ranged and he and his son went downstairs to answer. When they did John Ross saw the most beautiful woman there right in front of him. He gave Pamela a kiss on the cheek and lead her inside where Chris stood waiting for his date to come. Chris had jealousy in his eyes as he watch John Ross and his Pamela talking together all happy. When his date came they all took photos and went off to the prom. _

_As they got there John Ross asked Pamela to dance to the song She Won't be Lonely Long. He sang the words that remind him of her in her ear: (the words in bold are the ones he sang in ear.)_

**Something about the way she's wearing**  
**Her dress a little tighter**  
**Something about the way she's staring**  
**She's looking to start a fire**

**Something about the way she's dancing**  
**And drinking chilled Patron**  
**If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long**

Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone  
He should have thought of that before he left her all alone  
If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long

**Something about the way she's blushing**  
**You can tell she isn't sure**  
**Let you know she's up to something**  
**She's never done before**

**Tonight she wants to hold a stranger**  
**But not the one at home**  
**If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long**

Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone  
He should have thought of that before he left her all alone  
If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long

**If I had a woman like that, man, I'd let her know**  
**I'd hold her tight, I'd hold her close**  
**Do anything, do everything to let her know**  
**She'd never, ever be alone**

Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone  
He should have thought of that before he left her all alone  
If she's lonely now, Lord, if she's lonely now  
If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long

_(the words in bold are the ones he sang in her ear.)_

_Chris just watched on with envy in his eyes. He just could not wait for tomorrow to get here already to begin his plan to make Pamela his. _

_End of Flashback_

Elena just looked at her best friend when she finished the story. Pamela said that she was going to head to bed so that her headache could go away. It was more of a heartache. Elena said that she was going to go out.

Elena got ready to meet her ex-boyfriend who will after tonight will be her friends with benefits and partner in crime. As she got to his hotel room she said, "Are you ready to put are plans into action Tommy?" she asked.

Authors Note- So what did you think of this chapter. I hope you liked it. What is Elena and Tommy up to? What did Chris do back in high school that had him dating Pamela until the ended of high school. I know I made it seem like Pamela and John Ross never had anything back then but I want to clarify why she always felt sparks with him. Now you know why. I hope you leave a review/comment on this chapter to let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy both flashbacks that were in this chapter. I really wanted both of them to have fought for her back then and in college as well as now. The songs in the story are the ones that I thought would fit each couple and how I see each couple. I will explain later on in the next few chapters that I hope to write if I keep getting comments on this story.

Please leave a comment and make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Author's Note- Sorry that I have not update in so long.I was busy with work and finals that I forgot to update. I want to thank a few people for their reviews, Pat, Jenny,Sarah,Julia it meant a lot that you guys review. I will dedicate this chapter to guys for reviewing the last one.

In this chapter I hope to please both John Ross/Pamela and Christopher/Pamela fans. You will see flashbacks to when they were younger and more of my favorite songs in this story. I have an idea to what Couple I want at the end but you guys can PM me or review to tell me who you think it will be. I plan to finish the story before season 3 of Dallas starts. On with the story...

Warning there is smut in this chapter. I was not planning it but it happen. I will be changing the rating of this story. I hope you like it and I do the fans of the story justice. Sorry that chapter is a bit short.

_Elena just looked at her best friend when she finished the story. Pamela said that she was going to head to bed so that her headache could go away. It was more of a heartache. Elena said that she was going to go out. _

_Elena got ready to meet her ex-boyfriend who will after tonight will be her friends with benefits and partner in crime. As she got to his hotel room she said," Are you ready to put are plans into action Tommy?" she asked._

Tommy looked at his girlfriend of three years nodded his head at her question. He grabbed her by the waist and dragged her inside his hotel room. "How about we talk a little in bed then we order take out?" he asked leading her to his bed.

Elena just nodded at him with a grin on her face. That night they made love twice before Elena got hungry and made Tommy buy her eating dinner in bed together Tommy would steal kisses from her in between bites." So what do you think we should do?" asked Elena.

"You mean on what Cliff asked us to do. Honey it's already done. There is no going back. I will get us what we want no matter the consequences. I will destroy Cliff in the process if double crosses us." Tommy said with a serious tone.

All Elena could do was nodded and hoped no one ended up dead by the ended of the year. If things went as plan her and Tommy will be millionaires by then. All she wanted when Cliff had approached them was money and her boyfriend soon to husband by next week. Yes, he proposed but she still called him her boyfriend because they did not want Cliff to find out there secret and use it against them if something went wrong.

They were planning on telling Pamela Rebecca what her father did in order to get her to break up with John Ross but after she got her money and two plane tickets to Brazil with her new husband to be. What no one knew was that Cliff had hire them to get into Pamela's head and make her think that the Ewing's were bad people who made her father lose everything. Elena felt bad for Pamela because no father should that to his daughter but who was she to judge when she no saint. For the rest of the evening they watched movies in their bedroom until they both fell asleep.

_**The Next Day: **_**John Ross point of View**

I can not believe that she went on a date with Christopher. How can she do that to him? All he did was love her and want the best for the both of them. Then she also came back with a boyfriend. He was going to pay Cliff a visit to see what was going on. First, he would go see his father and bring him along just case he need back up. His father was one of the supports of his relationship with Pamela.

He was planning on proposing to Pamela on the day that she disappear and broke his heart. He promised himself that when he saw her again he would become a whole different person and be stronger and not the person he use to be. Like always when he saw her again for the first time he gave in because felt that old part of him come back without him realizing that it did. Not only that but his mom said that when you love someone you forgive them because that is what you do when you are in love with someone. He loves Pamela's flaws not despite them. For him those flaws are what makes her, her so he loves her for having them.

Whether it being fighting with her over silly things like music artist or what movies are the best. She also likes to be right and help the ones that she cares for or seeing the good in people when the are not good people at all. That is what he loves the most about her is her personality. She has a way of making him laugh even when he is down or when he is angry over anything. She has this light about her that no one else has.

He was brought out of his thoughts when she comes into his office with a paper in her hand. "How do you know Tommy?" she asked with a curious face.

"Who is Tommy? Is that your boyfriend?" he answered with an offend look.

Who was she to come in his office accusing him of something that he knew nothing about." Well, that would be the only connection that my father would have with my boyfriend. Maybe you knew him and he thought that what you did to my father was wrong and fought against your company to save my father." she said not believing it because it sounded a lot less crazier in her head.

When she said it out loud it sounded even crazier because no matter what she knew that John Ross was not even that mean to do that to her. She would know if Tommy and John Ross were ever friends.

He just nodded his no in disbelieve at her. "Why have you become like this toward me? I do not understand I thought we were happy but I guess I was wrong, history does repeat itself, like high school." he said with pain in his eyes.

_Flashback:_

_Chris just watched on with envy in his eyes. He just could not wait for tomorrow to get here already to begin his plan to make Pamela his. _

_The next day: Christopher point of view_

_The next day he woke up feeling as if there was hope because all he dreamed about was him and his Pamela being to getting and getting married one day and settling down and having kids. That was the best dream of her that he has had since realizing that he was falling in love with her. He turned on the radio and the song that came on was the song that he was going to dedicate to her when he sees her today for brunch. _

_As he walked over to his parents room to tell them what he was planning on doing when his Pamela comes today he started to hum to the song. knocking on the door it open and his father popped his head out saying,"Yes son?"_

_"I want to talk with you and mom on what I have plan for today to make my Pamela mine officially." he said with confidence that would help._

_His father open the door for him and he told them everything he was planning. _

_John Ross point of view_

_I woke up with a smile on face because she chose me. That means that we really do belong together. Today I plan to make it official between us. She was humming the song that I dedicated to her last night when I dropped her off last night. That has to mean something and something go for us in the future. _

_I wanted last to be the night that none of us forgets for the rest of our lives. She kept on saying how she loves that I am a little rough around the edges because of my love for fast cars and that I go to the tracks and make bets on who is going to win the races._

_It would seem like she loves bad boys and that is how I am to the rest of our teammates. Don't get me wrong I do have a soft side but I only show it around her. She makes my knees go weak when I see her. I went to get dress for brunch._

_Just when I went downstairs the bell rings and its Pamela and her mother Afton at the door. I greet both of the and hug Pamela and drag her to my room so that we can talk. Just when I grabbed her hand in comes Christopher with a smirk on his face. "Why hello Pamela. I was wondering if I could ask you a question after brunch?" he asks as if he was about to get his way._

_She nods her head yes and starts to walk to the table that was set up for brunch. She was hungry so she sat down in between her mother and Sue Ellen. Both women smile at her and once everybody is seated they start to eat. "So, Pamela did Christopher tell you he wanted to talk to you later on?" asked Bobby. _

_Pamela said yes briefly before eating a strawberry. As they finished brunch Christopher grabbed Pamela's hand walked outside wear there was a radio and the song I want Crazy by Hunter Hayes came on. _

_Lyrics to the song_

I'm booking myself a one way flight  
I gotta see the color in your eyes  
And telling myself I'm gonna be alright  
Without you baby is a waste of time

Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed  
It got washed away in a summer rain  
You can't undo a fall like this  
'Cause love don't know what distance is  
Yeah, I know it's crazy

But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy

Yeah

I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why  
Wanna feel good, don't have to be right  
The world makes all kinds of rules for love  
I say you gotta let it do what it does

I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight  
Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes  
I love that we're rebels, and we still believe  
We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah

Oh, and I know we're crazy, yeah

But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
You with me baby? Let's be crazy

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy

Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking  
There's no such thing as wild enough,  
And maybe we just think too much  
Who needs to play it safe in love?  
Let's be crazy!

Na na na na oh na na na na oh

Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy  
I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy  
Yeah…

_As the song came to a finish he said," I want the song to play so you can know how I feel about you and ask you if you will be my girlfriend. I want to take you out on dates and tell you how beautiful you are. I know that you have a crush on my cousin but it is just a crush, what we have if you say yes will be love and not a crush." he says in a hurry hoping to get through to her._

_All she could do was stare at him and try to wrap her mind around what just happen. Even though her heart was screaming no her mind was saying yes for some strange reason. Her mind won and she said yes to him. He wrapped his arm around her and spun her around. She screamed out of joy while John Ross stood with his dad at the door way with tears in his eyes. _

_What they did not notice was Booby looking at them with a smiled that screamed victory._

_End of Flashback_

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I mean that the next day after I took you to prom you went and became the girlfriend of Christopher. That hurt because you said you had chosen me because you felt we had something. I guess that was all a lie. You are getting good at running away from me." he said.

Next thing he knows he is getting a slap in the face. Before Pamela can pull her hand away John Ross grabs it and pulls her to him. He let's go and grabs her face and kisses her. They start to kiss for a few minutes before pulling away. He rest his forehead against hers and tells her,"We belong together. Whether you like it or not I am not going to let you go because we have want you call chemistry, love and passion. When you mix all that up it becomes us because that is what we are when we are together."

After he is finish with his speech she grabs his face in her hands and kisses him with the same passion. Next thing you know he is sitting in his chair with her straddling his lap and both half-naked. His kisses are directed to the top her breast when his hand slips behind her back to take off her bra. She is moaning his name and feeling like she is on fire.

She pulls his under shirt off as he succeeds in taking her bra off. The feeling of her chest against his makes her feel like a virgin all over again. No matter what she is never going to regret him being her first.

All he can think about is being inside her and being able to feel her again. He helps her stand up and takes off her jeans and heels while she takes off his dress pants and shoes and socks off of him. Next thing you know they are back in the same position but this time and he is entering her. It feels like home for both of them. After thirty minutes of love-making they are both sated and her head is resting on his shoulder.

Now she is a little confused because of that has happen since she came back. What is she to do. The only person she has been with is John Ross because she has never been turn on by Tommy. Especially, since he was pressuring her to sleep with him. She drifted off to sleep so John Ross moved them to the couch in his both fell asleep with a cover over them.

What they did not notice is that Christopher walked into John Ross's office a few minutes later and saw them on the couch. Christopher went to his office and started to throw things at his walls. He was not going to lose without putting up a fight. If John Ross wanted to play dirty then he so was he.

Author's Note- That is the end of chapter four. Please review. Sorry for the smut. I hope I pleased some fans of both couples whether that be in flashbacks or in the present.

Please review and I will dedicate the next chapter to you. The more people review the more people who are going to get dedicate in the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. What song do you think I will use in the next chapter? What do you think of the flashbacks? Do you like them or not?

Let me know.:)


End file.
